Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are special jokes or gimmicks added minutely to games in the Crysis series by the developers. Crysis *One of the Easter eggs in Crysis is on the newspapers. In the newspaper, it comments about the shortage of food and water in North Korea and the Korean general comments, "It's not a Crysis yet". Other easter eggs are usually found lying around in the form of paper. There are also magazines laying around that have a picture of the nanosuit on the front. *A radio is seen at the Command Post in Contact on the balcony behind the Command Post on the ledge of a balcony cafe. The radio talks about volcanic activity and why Koreans evacuate civilians off the island. *Koreans have very strange behavior when not in combat: Urinating, walking, guarding, talking, eating, smoking, stretching, sleeping, resting on the ground with hands on the back of head, talking to themselves, sitting, and washing and cleaning cars, walls, and vehicles. *In Recovery, there are magazines and newspapers about Dr. Rosenthal's discovery and a radio on the progress of the war on the Lingshan Island. *In Relic, there is a river shack across from the other side of the river with the excavation site. On the chair by the shack's edge is a radio. The radio explains about a banana crisis. *The console command i_giveallitems gives the player every single weapons including the multiplayer-only weapons and 6 other weapons. This includes the alien scout MOAC and... a golf club that doesn't cause damage, but this is the same golf club seen in the reception room in Reckoning. Another has the same animation to MOAC, but just turns anything into ice. *The level Assault has several bananas and bottles scattered all over the island. *In Assault in the hill where Lieutenant Bradley's forces are, there are several radios and if the player uses one, the player can hear a chatter of pilots talking about assaulting the harbor,etc. *There is a radio in Core in the area in front of the elevater. The player should keep searching until the player finds it. The radio talks about Kyong's death and the fall of the KPA. *In one of the frozen places where the player gets ammo, one of them has a radio that plays rock music. *In the aircraft carrier in Reckoning, there is a soda machine and several posters around the corridors of the ship. *In Reckoning, captain's room is fully decorated with trophy and golf-related objects. In game file, there is a golfclub as a weapon and when used by an AI, the AI attacks by punching with it. * There are logo like "CAPT CHRIS 'CJ' CO" on various jets in the game. *In Recovery, there is a magazine in the shack in the radar station about Nanosuits being the newest fasion available in shops even though nanosuits are supposed to be top secret Delta Force-only uniforms in reality. *''Recovery'' has a golf award hidden on the second floor with the computers near a cabinet in an HQ inside the village with the hostage. The golf award has a message that reads,"15th annual Lancaster Championship 1st Place," indicating that one of the Koreans was first place in playing golf. *The GPS Jammer in Relic has an old-style OS device with numbers and letters on it, meaning that the Koreans don't use newer versions of computers. *Vehicle named Trolley can be found and used in Sandbox editor. It can be driven. *A comprehensive summary of Easter-eggs can be found here. Crysis Warhead *Newspapers have been visually improved, like the addition of a headline that says "No sign of Winter". *In Call me Ishmael, there are golf-related objects inside the hotel's main building. *In Call me Ishmael, on one of the smaller islands near the beach, you can find a megalith structure. *Frogs: When you found all 7 Frogs (there is 1 in every level), they unlock a bonus ending cutscene in the last level, which shows Psycho showing O'Neil a giant frog. *A tunnel in Frozen Paradise contains Scrat from Ice Age franchise. *In Below the Thunder, a radio can be seen on a table near the elevator and plays country music. *In All the Fury at the bottom of the radio tower there are soda machines that can be used and will give you a can of soda. Crysis 2 *Disco Elevator on Wallstreet *Actual Easter Eggs in Gatekeepers *Freedom Tower on wallstreet/sub also found here (0:13) *Developer pictures Missing like 9/11 pics in Gatekeepers and Developer Pics at News Stands *Back To the Future reference (Skip to 1:50 to see something you haven't seen before) *Flying C.E.L.L. trooper *Invincible Ceph Guardian in Gatekeepers *Credits Minigame *Prism AI dialogue (only seen when cloaked) *Stackenblochen Reference in the Prism (original Stackenblochen) *Pier 17 Room *Outhouse in The Prism also found here (5:58) *Helium Lockhart (the devs must have put a lot of work into this - also known as "Commander Smurf voice") also found here (8:33) *Whirlpool in the Dark Heart also found here (4:47) *Hot Nanosuit in The Prism also found here (10:53) *REMEMBER TO FLOSS (it says this on all license plates) found here (0:42) *FUUUUUUUUUU/Rageguy meme on a Newsstand display *Radio Free Manhattan * "Nobody can read sign" (5:29) "Crysis 2 Easter Eggs" is a YouTube video showing all the Easter Eggs above, not including the "Pier 17 Room" on multiplayer. It also states the missions that contain these easter eggs. Crysis 3 *On Chapter 5 (Red Star Rising), there is a secret collectible intel about 200 feet past the tunnel after the massive gate you open while driving the APC. It is on the right side and does show up in a scan of the area. The icon is a hexagon. The intel is a message in a bottle dated 7/15/1814. Seems someone is trapped on an island. * In Safeties Off, if you make your way to the first waypoint, look for the danger mine sign. Head straight through until you reach the Chinese sign and in the middle of that area, you will find Thor's Hammer. If the player grabs it, the player can throw it at Ceph or CELL enemy and they will die instantly. If you use the melee key then it will shoot lightning, also. *On Chapter 7 (Only Human), as you make your way to the first Ceph Anti-Air Battery there will be several Ceph patrolling the mostly enclosed floor just beneath it that is easily accessible via a underground pipe/sewer line. If you follow one of the ceph patrolling, it will lead you outside to a large ledge with a kick-able dumpster. The Ceph will conveniently stop just in front of the dumpster that if Power Kicked into the Ceph will send it flying outwards hundreds of feet. If done correctly you will hear a cheering and clapping crowd along with Psycho saying "Thats how you do it". *On the title screen go to Extras - Nanosuit Showroom. In the Nanosuit showroom hold down RB (Xbox) R1 (PS3) Page Down/Page Up (PC) and extra characters will appear, including Crysis 2's Dancing Cell Troops. *In the Mission "Safeties Off" you can find a little easter egg. Towards the end of the mission you enter the facility together with Psycho. Under one of the stairs there are yellow containers. Some of them have the sentence "Still it begins Needles and pins" on their labels. This is a reference to "Needles and Pins", a song written by Jack Nitzsche and Sonny Bono, first released in 1963. * In The Root of All Evil you can find a small mushroom with a small smiley face on it, use and see some surreal magic. Found on the left side of the makeshift river as you walk from the start point. * In The Root of All Evil you can find a broken pipe with a fish on top, use and a crocodile appears, which you can jump on as it moves around its watery home. On the right of the river on a big cement pipe after the mushroom. * In the same level ^^ you can find a yellow rubber ring that does the same thing as the crocodile. * In The Root of All Evil before reaching the hydrodam you can climb a building where you will find a briefcase, use and see your infinite source to small ketchup packets (more detail of location required) * In Safeties off it is possible to find a pool table, in which... you can play pool. (more detail of location required) * In the Lost Island DLC you can find various animals, including a turtle, lizards and crabs. There is also a boat with, when used, can shoot of into the distance. * There is an "arrow to the knee" achievement, which is a well known reference to Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. * During Chapter 6 (Only Human), there is a strange red laptop hidden behind a desk just near the area where you disable Ceph Air Defense Battery Bravo that will play a song if you press the "use" key. It may also have other effects but they are yet to be found. Crysis3_2013_10_21_01_55_42_537.jpg|thumb|300px|Still it begins Needles and pins Crysis3_2017-04-10_23-53-46-75.jpg|Red laptop found at Ceph Air Defense Battery Bravo - Only Human de:Easter eggs Category:Easter Eggs